


Bros Helping Bros

by Ramblingnic



Category: Teen Beach Movie
Genre: Bi-Curiosity, Bros helping bros, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, I feel like I should apologize to Ross Lynch's mother for this, M/M, Manipulation, Time Travel, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 17:49:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/903100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramblingnic/pseuds/Ramblingnic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being stuck in a movie from the 1960’s has an unexpected downside, but Brady has a habit of finding the silver lining to any situation.</p><p>~~“Come’ere then,” he grinned, pulling them both into the booth.  Tanner laughed, and fell in after him, their hips pressing together, just by luck.  “You know back where I come from we have something called bros helping bros.  You ever hear of that before?”~~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bros Helping Bros

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr, under the same name.

Brady liked to think that he was a pretty laid back guy. When he and Mack had started going out the year before, they hadn’t gone past second base for over six months, and he hadn’t pressured her once. His mom had taught him to be a gentleman, and part of that was keeping his dick in check. (Thankfully, his mom hadn’t used those exact words, or Brady was pretty sure he would be scarred for life.) Still, they had been stuck on the beach for three days now, and Brady was only sixteen. Sex was kind of a must. Mack was too busy trying to figure a way out, to even hold his hand, and that was forgetting the fact that they were still technically broken up. Sure, the musical numbers were great, and they helped him get out some of his pent up energy, but after spending the last three and a half minutes watching Giggles shake her fringe, he was having a bit of a problem. Once the music ended, Brady found a hiding place, behind a surf board, and waited for his ‘problem’ to go away. Big Momma’s was empty, by the time he composed himself and walked inside. Well, empty, except for Tanner, standing behind the soda bar, drying glasses.

“Hey there... groovy dude,” Brady said, trying to remember the lingo he had picked up over the last few days. “I didn’t know you worked here.”

“I don’t,” said Tanner, an actual sunbeam glinting off of his perfect teeth. “I just like to be helpful, so I offered to close up.”

Brady took a seat on one of the bright red stools, still not quite accustomed to the way things worked in this world. But Tanner was made for Wet Side Story, if anyone would know how things worked, it would be him.

“Hey Tanner, do you think I could ask you something,” he said, leaning over the bar, and running the tip of his finger through a small puddle of spilled soda. Tanner nodded, almost-but-not-quite frowning, when he saw the soda. He pulled the towel from around his neck and quickly soaked it up.

“So, the girls around here seem really... swell, and I was wondering just how far they go?”

“Like, on a motorcycle?” Tanner asked, his forehead wrinkling in confusion. “I’m not sure that you should be hanging out with those Rat girls, Brady. They can be bad news.”

Again, Brady struggled to keep up. Or Tanner did. One of the two.

“No. That’s not what I meant. What I meant was, I’ve barely even seen any couples kissing. Actually, I saw Big Momma give Lugnut trouble for even kissing his girl on the cheek.”

“Yeah,” Tanner replied, nodding, as though it was the most normal thing in the world. “Well, they aren’t even married yet. You get married first, and then on your honeymoon, you get to kiss. Isn’t that how they do it where you’re from?”

Brady was relieved he wasn’t drinking anything, because it definitely would have been a spit-take. Even without soda, he still managed to start choking and coughing. Tanner hopped over the bar, like it wasn’t even there, and patted his friend firmly on the back. Brady put up his hand, as he calmed down, and Tanner took a seat on the next stool over, staring at him intently. Once Brady could finally breathe again, he looked up, and their eyes locked. It really was ridiculous how attractive the other boy was, with his hair the color of a varnished surf board, and blue eyes the color of the ocean. Brady didn’t usually bend that way, but he also wasn’t usually surrounded by guys who could pass for supermodels. 

“So you’re telling me no one here gets laid?” he asked, knowing right away, from the look on Tanner’s face, that he was going to have to rephrase his question. “Has s - e - x?”

“Gosh no,” Tanner said, blushing, as Brady watched his eyes go wide. “The girls would never go for any of that. They’d end up with a reputation, and then what would they do?”

“And what about boys reputations?” the blond asked, raising an eyebrow. He could practically see the wheels turning in Tanner’s head. Brady wasn’t used to being the least attractive one in the room, but he also wasn’t used to being the smartest one.

“Boys can’t get reputations,” Tanner answered, nodding his head, as he came to the conclusion that Brady wanted to hear. Brady grabbed his hand, and yanked him off of his seat, dragging him toward a booth in the back.

“Come’ere then,” he grinned, pulling them both into the booth. Tanner laughed, and fell in after him, their hips pressing together, just by luck. “You know back where I come from we have something called bros helping bros. You ever hear of that before?”

“Nope,” Tanner replied, the tips of his tanned ears starting to flush, from the closeness. “It sounds very helpful though.”

“It is, totally helpful,” Brady nodded, thanking some sick, twisted God that his plan was actually working. He wouldn’t have thought that God would have been behind him trying to get some, but his mom had always said ‘the Lord works in mysterious ways’.

“So, how it works is that sometimes a guy just needs a bit of help to relax, and he doesn’t want to worry about a girl’s reputation. But since guys don’t have to worry about their reputations, they can help each other out.”

Brady leaned forward, running his hand down the soft, tanned skin of Tanner’s chest. The boy was totally cut, with a perfect six pack, and Brady could feel his own dick start to thicken in his board shorts. Tanner looked a little panicked, but Brady knew he was into it, when his slick pink tongue came out, to run over his perfect plump lips. 

“Yeah?” the surfer’s voice cracked a bit, and he looked down at his new friend’s hand. 

“Yeah,” Brady purred, moving his hand lower to cup over Tanner’s crotch. He raised an eyebrow, as he felt the boy’s hardon through his shorts. At least some things were the same in the movie world. His fingers easily undid the laces, and his hand dipped below the waistband of Tanner’s suit. The boy’s cock was hot and thick, and Brady slid his grip up, over the top, giving a small twist. Tanner groaned, his head falling back against the bright red leather, of the booth seating.

“We... we should really have this here...” Tanner gasped, biting into his bottom lip. Brady had to agree with that assessment, as he used his one free hand to yank his own shorts off over his hips. He climbed into Tanner’s lap, straddling him, and grasping their erections together in his fist. “Oh, OH!” the shorter boy gasped, the newness of the sensation settling into his system.

“Yeah, well now you do,” Brady hissed out, from between gritted teeth. It almost felt too good, and after three days of not even jerking off, he knew he wasn’t going to last too long.

“What do you think, Tanner... you think we could talk Seacat into joining this party? Or maybe Rascal? There’s this other thing called a circle jerk...”

Brady’s lips attached themselves to the side of Tanner’s neck, sucking on the smooth, salty skin that lay just above the neck of his open hawaiian shirt. He could feel the other boy buck his hips up, at the unfamiliar action, grinding them both together, and harder into Brady’s fist.

“Oooh boy,” Tanner cried out softly. His hands had been keeping a death grip on the edge of the table, but now one moved to thread through Brady’s sun-bright hair, and the other latched onto the boy’s hip, helping to set a faster rhythm. “Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy...”

“Yeah, that’s it...” Brady groaned, his hips and hand moving in tandem. “Fuck, I’m close.”

He was almost expecting Tanner to look at him with those big innocent eyes and ask ‘close to what?’ but instead the boy’s body began to shake in his arms, his muscles tensing before Brady felt the hot spill, over his fist. 

“Oh fuck, yes,” he growled, using the slick of Tanner’s cum, to jerk himself off, in sharp, quick motions. His head tipped back, his mouth forming a perfect O, as he felt the familiar rip of orgasm run through him, like a tide. Thick, white ropes of cum painted across Tanner’s tanned skin, and dripped down the side of his shirt, as Brady’s cry echoed through the diner. Completely spent, his head fell forward, resting on Tanner’s shoulder. 

“So that was bros helping bros?” Tanner asked, after a moment, the perkiness already returning to his voice. To Brady, it all seemed so hot and so wrong, at the same time, to be sitting astride his friend’s lap, their combined cum going sticky between them. If he was completely honest, meeting Lela hadn’t been the only thing he had dreamed about doing, since fifth grade.

“Yeah dude,” Brady panted, trying to play it cool. “That was definitely bros helping bros.”

He pulled back, and Tanner gave him another shining smile.

“And so you were telling me,” the dark haired boy said, his eyes shining, with new information. “What’s a circle jerk?”


End file.
